1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to medical imaging devices and methods of operating the same, and more particularly, to medical imaging devices generating diagnostic information about an object by using medical images having different modalities from each other and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various imaging devices for obtaining information by imaging tissues of a human body are used in many medical areas for the early diagnosis of various diseases or surgical operations related to such diseases. Some examples of such medical imaging devices are ultrasonic diagnosing devices, computed tomography (CT) devices, and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices. Medical imaging devices may extract a boundary of an object from an obtained medical image by using a computer aided detection (CAD) system and may provide diagnostic information about the object based on the extracted boundary.
Meanwhile, an image matching method is a processing method of adjusting separate images and displaying the images in a coordinate system. A user can see how images obtained by different measurement methods are matched with each other by the image matching method. For example, an ultrasound image, a CT image, and a magnetic resonance (MR) image may be matched with each other.